Various medical conditions and treatments require the occasional testing of body fluids, such as blood, in order to monitor general health and effects of treatment. Additionally, fluids may be tested for non-medical reasons, such as blood-alcohol testing in law enforcement. Several devices are currently available on the market for measuring aspects of body fluids, including devices that use electrochemical or photometric techniques, among other example techniques. In electrochemical analyses, input electrical signals are typically applied to fluids and resulting electrical signals are measured. In photometric testing, light signals are applied to fluids and resulting light signals are measured. Other testing such as wet chemical analysis, mass spectrometry, or droplet evaporation analysis may also be used to test fluids.